Quantico Taken
Log Title: Quantico Taken Characters: Over Kill, Red Zone, Chi, Cookie, Alley-Viper 2858 and Alley-Viper 301 Location: Eastern United States - Chopawamsic Backcountry and Quantico, Virginia Date: 8/16/2018 TP: America Burning Summary: Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Chopawamsic Backcountry, forest and wetland for miles. Like a temperate rainforest, almost, perfect location for Jungle Vipers and Wetland B.A.T.s move through the trees, scrub, and marsh... Most of the FBI and DEA HQs and Training centers are surrounded by these wetlands, but flitting across the 640 to the north, the dark figures come, moving into positions and prepping long range ordinance for their part of the operation. Cobra had been working hard on this operation, plans within plans. From his own location, among a specialized group of B.A.T.s and cobra operatives, Alley Viper 301 checks his systems, sending coded comms "First wave reports nearing position to begin long range strike. Potomac squadrons, you should be ETA 5 to missile range, 2 to bombing run. Over." A series of squelches and simple 'en routes' fill the comms. The main attack force waited, prepared to slither out and pounce. With the recent attack on the CIA Headquarters, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Quantico might be next. With his background and training with the FBI, Red Zone was a natural fit to send there to bolster the defense - he knew Quantico better than most Joes, and with his nature, he'd be the most likely to be... enthusiastic about its defense. Now, RZ is armed and ready... if a bit bored. He adjusts his armor and regrets giving up smoking. Chi is with Red Zone practicing Tai Chi. She seems calm, but is a little nervous since this is her first mission of not only G.I. Joe, but as a probationary member of Ninja Force. Even through the occupation, Cobra attacks, and President Macleod' s constant attacks on its character, FBI agents continue to do their jobs, training, working, and investigating crimes. Though their lives might be in danger, these agents keep at their assigned tasks, their dedication to duty driving them every day. Over Kill is with his BATs in the brush. He has his machete hand on, and is moving through the area. "Keep quiet. We'll be approaching soon." he says to his 'soldiers." "Ayep!" 2858, in full gear, fingers his SMG as he waits. Sure, the marshy environment isn't his mainstay, but as long as the snarky Viper gets a chance to shoot someone, he's good. Grateful as well that he's not part of the 'first wave' (IE: Cannon fodder), 2858 sidelines his SMG, then cocks the grenade launcher. "Oh man. Like....you ever get that feeling of doing a good deed as part of your daily activities? Well today's that day for me!" He cocks the launcher again as he talks, "I think its pretty fitting myself, you know..." He drolls on, "Opportunistic force seeks to overthrow sovereign nation to succumb to their influence.....and we were all attacking the CIA...." He looks around for confirmation, "Anyone? Its not just me seeing the irony here, is it?" Again he prattles on, "And now we're being very heavy handed with a compound, even though we have no rights to get involved....Anyone? Come on!" Someone else finally pipes up, "You mean Waco?" He fingerguns at the other Alley Viper, "There! This guy gets it!" A wave of chuckles and appreciative comments follow the banter from 2858 and the others, kit is checked and sensor readouts appearing on HUDs an hand-held systems. The first wave of Vipers and BATS squelch as they get into position. On the northern end of FBI headquarters, a keen ear may pick out an odd sound, a ripple of thumps like someone tapping xylophone mallets down a length of hollow PVC piping. The evening air, the dark orange of near sundown, suddenly filled with several streaks, like smokey comets arcing from the north. Low whistling sounds follow shortly after, and then the unmistakable dry coughs then roars of RPG and S2S missile launchers firing, raining hell on the northern walls and fences. "Good on ya mates... We're gettin in' position' down 'ere too..." 301 taps the pod driver on the shoulder, who moves their head so that the depth meter is visible to the Alley Viper, they were starting to move upward, hopefully no Seismic sensors had gone off yet. Chi smoothly shifts to a neutral position as the rockets and missiles hit the walls and draws her bow. SHe nocks an arrow and gets ready for Red Zone's orders. "Ah, dude, no!" Red Zone yells. "Incoming attack! Lock and load! Return fire! Yo Joe!" With the subtlety of a sledgehammer, RZ grabs his rifle and runs towards the sounds, spraying fire at the first Cobra he sees. Over Kill motions to his BATs as he squelches in. "We're ready when you are sir." he radios. "Just give us the word." He switches to his gun arm. "Coming in hot. BATs. Prepare for combat!" Alley-Viper 2858 ironically starts to hum 'Flight of the Valkyries' as he gets into breech position. Reconsidering his weaponry, he draws the SMG back out, his fingers wiggling over the stock, as he waits. "If this works out, I get a code name. Hashtag Just Sayin." He adds after a moment, at the quieter Alley Vipers, "I'm the only other one here with any real personality." Someone bumps into him from behind, perhaps intentionally. "Ugh, Rude! Can't we slaughter a bunch of Feds without this turning mean?" Gunfire erupts from defense points on the northern side of the FBI HQ, rifles from towers, and calls for Anti-Armor weaponry, and "It's Cobra!" running up and down the line. Jungle Vipers begin firing advances, backed by blue BDU wearing cobra troops in their dome helms and face blocking scarves. The crackle of small arms fire rises and fades like thunder as muzzle flare lights up woodland and defensive positions alike. "Over Kill, you may start your advance, remember... We want questioning subjects for Interrogator, especiallly anyone who looks important." he squelches a line, signaling for the air raid, receiving several back to indicate times. At the shoving behind, he turns his head, glowering "Steady ranks lads n'lasses, we's about to get into the scrum soon 'nuff..." The Buzz Boars and MOLE pods increase their throttle as the depth meter numbers continue to count down. Almost 10 miles south and east, air raid sirens at Quantico USMC Base go off, lights turning towards the sky, and troops begin scrambling. Chi follows Red Zone, firing discriminately at those who appear to be officers and ready to draw her sword if any get close. Discriminate fire. Yeah, that is a thing. However, Red Zone wasn't recruited from the FBI because he was too discriminating for them. Red Zone charges into battle, spraying automatic rifle fire at the front lines of any Cobra he sees. Let Chi take out the officers... he'll take care of the hoi polloi. "Come get some, dudes!" he yells, emptying his clip. The FBI agents run to their stations. The combat trained ones grab rifles, but even desk agents grab sidearms to help with the defense. It would just figure that the day Cookie showed up to see about reinforcing the defenses would be the day they get tested. No time to do any more, then. She hears the call for anti-armor and heads for the armory, grabbing the AT4 rocket launcher first with an ammo can of whoop ass, then grabbing an agent on the way out. "You know how to load one of these?" she asks him with a grin. Over Kill finds a target. It doesn't mater to him if RZ is a neutral or not. Its a target and he is a BAT. He shoots a barrage of laser fire in the poor agent's direction. "BATs, Attack! Leave no enemy standing!" G.I. Joe Chi says, "I saw! Are you okay?" The MOLE Pods and Buzz Boars shred through the earth as they were meant to do, until finally several Cobra machines burst out of the ground in unison, well inside the compound! With the flank commenced, it was time for Cobra to do what they do best. 2858 raises his SMG, as he hops off the Buzz Boar. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He fires at one of the desk officers, a three round burst, sending the man to the ground, he switches targets, and fires again. Sure they were rubber bullets since the orders were to capture alive, but it was still great. "I can't believe I'm F..." And as he speaks, the rest of the Vipers engage in their battle cry" COOOOBRAAAAA!!!", "--brraaaaa." 2858 adds in lamely at the end. "Shit, I missed the catchphrase. DUDES, Frickin warn me when we're going to do the thing!" He fires again another passerby, then notices Chi moving to engage. "Oh Jesus, what the hell, Hanzo? A bow and arrow? We've got a JOE!" Struck by arrows and gunfire, Cobra troops and B.A.T.s fall in the woodlands, advancing steadily while the Jungle Vipers belly crawl, stopping only to fire rockets from secure positions, and the mortar crews continue to shell from their distant perch. Red Zone's assault catches a few of the front liners off guard as he goes Full Segal on them, auto-fire cutting down a line of troops and sending others to dig in while Chi's arrows dog the ones with stripes or chevrons, forcing them into the ground, or into cover... The Marines at Quantico open fire with AA weaponry and manage to launch several fighter planes as the first missiles punch through flak clouds, striking soil, or base buildings. Dark blue and black painted choppers, Mambas and Sky serpents, opening their assault with chin guns and missile pods as they near. Some burst, like overripe melons filled with fire and smoke as anti-air weapons strike home. Other missiles strike only flares and chaff, that turns the sky into a cloud of stars and shrapnel. Marine Corps troops that had begun heading for the FBI HQ waver, caught between defending the FBI, or their home. In the green, between the main building and the FBI Academy, the appearance of the digging craft have turned the tended, treed, and decorative lawn into a morass of falling timber and churned soil that boils, for a few moments, like a storm tossed sea. Mole B.A.T.s surface like the restless dead, joining the Alley and Shock Vipers joining the assault, 301 joining the fray, HMG braced on his hip and spitting bullets with a steady chugging roar that drowns out his own battle cry. Chi sees the Alley-Viper sending men to the ground and, not thinking they might be trying to capture more than kill, angers. She takes a deap breath to steady herself, aims, and fires! Red Zone stops to reload, and makes himself an easy target for Over Kill. A laser blast goes right through him, the heat burning his flesh but luckily not yet hitting anything vital. RZ runs fire cover, telling into his radio. Most of it's lost in the din of battle, aside from his frantic, "They've got robots an shit!" Drawing his sidearm, he fires a few quick shots back to give him some time to reload his rifle. FBI Agents are mowed down by rubber bullets. They crawl behind desks and conference tables, returning careful fire with automatic pistols and revolvers. Cookie starts to settle in place to aim at the serpents overhead... but then the ground boils and collapses, and suddenly there's a whole new front to the attack. "Shit," she swears, adjusting her position. "I think I'm only going to get one shot with this toy.. let's make it count." The rocket launcher lights up and the rocket streaks into the boring boars. It can't really miss hitting -something-, but whether it'll do enough is the real question. Over Kill doesn't fire this round. That's because even with BATs rising and falling around him, hes advancing on his chosen target. Poor Red Zone. "Hello." he greets. "I don't think I've faced you before." he switches to his machete arm, his eyes glinting with a malovent robotic red glow. "I am Over-Kill." he gives a grim smirk. "I am your destruction." Weapons fire is returned by the FBI agents, but they're all a bunch of mooks. He tumbles forward and away from them, using the vehicle for cover. When he sticks his head out to return fire, Chi is there, taking her snap shot. He pulls back again then raises his weapon. It was then that he saw the weapon's light and smoke trail from Cookie's rocket. "Shit." He leaps away from the Buzz Boar, as the vehicle suffers the impact and explodes. Shrapnel blows off of it, including that neat little ripping ring, which catches 2858 in the side. "Dammit!" He grunts as he moves to new cover. Again he peeks out, sights Chi, and intends to return the favor. it'd be so much more satisfying if he swapped out the clip, but there wasn't time. The Cobra issue rifle roared... It's chaos, pandemonium... It's hell... The cobra craft that punch through the Anti-Air begin dropping bombs from hatches and side pods, the rumble of bigger, blockier, choppers above them and behind, screened by the attack craft. The ones in the back begin dropping Cobra Troopers, as more B.A.T.s rise out of the Potomac, firing on the Marine base, further dividing attentions. The northern line falters for a moment as the troops dig in, the match between Over Kill and Red Zone drawing more than a fair share of attention while other troops continue forward, using the BATS as a screen, seeking to reach the breaches and overrun. 301, seeing the munition streak in, leaps forward into the churned ground, letting his HMG hang from it's strap as he gets back up to his hands and knees, drawing his side-arm while he works for balance. Taking aim at the Joe who fired a damnedable rocket into his midst! Chi sees the BIG BAT going after Red Zone and decides that since he's injured he needs her help. Thinking to herself, "Maybe if I take out the big one, the rest will stop working?", She draws her Tibetian sword and slices at Over Kill! Over Kill says, "Too long. Its been too long. COBRA!" Red Zonestumbles backward as Over Kill makes his dramatic introduction. Struggling to reload and rifle (and not pee himself) Red Zone finds his back to a broken wall. "I-I'm Red Zone. And I'll be YOUR destruction," he counters lamely. Before he can embarrass himself further, Chi charges up and attacks Over Kill with a sword. "Dude," RZ breathes, "just in time. Thanks." While Chi tangles with Over Kill, Red Zone takesmoment to reload his weapon and assess the situation. Alley-Viper 2858 says, "I was going to say something funny, but I remembered who was speaking." FBI Agentsaren't prepared for combat of this intensity, but they rally, finding cover and concentrating fire to try to take down their more heavily armed and armored opponents! Cookie ducks as soon as the rocket is safely away, and for good reason! Bullets zing past her position. It's a hot situation, for sure. She looks at the agent she'd grabbed and scans his name tag. "Rogers, yeah? Fall back a bit- let's get behind that corner." She drops the spent rocket launcher and pulls a pistol, returning some bullets back at Alley-Viper 301 as she walks backwards to her chosen redoubt. Alley-Viper 2858 says, "Someone grab the mooks I shot" Over Kill feels the sword go into his armor. He turns on a second opponent. "Wait your turn. The Reaper will come for you next." Reaper? Yeah hes really into it tonight. He swings that machete towards Chi, trying to swat him back so he can return to his original target. Alley-Viper 2858 beats feet away from Chi. "Frickin people using goddamn bows and arrows in tactical combat." He mutters as he works the slide of his SMG, "Maybe I can steal a rocket launcher from the..." He bumps into the wall a bit hard as he moves onward, "Ow! Damn!" 2858 draws out his grapple line, "Fine, lets limp in style!" The Alley Viper's grapple line whips out to the side of a building ahead, then with a flick of the wrist, he pulls himself up and forward, gaining sixty feet in a matter of moments, as he catches the air. >THERE!< From his midair position, he spots the....rookie and a discarded rocket tube. THAT was who shot at him. "Morning!" He declares in a sing song voice, his wrist jerking on the grapple cord, letting him hang in midair for a moment or two longer. "Would you like to sample some Mary Kay cosmetics?" From his position on high, the SMG barks as he sprays the area around Cookie. The rumble of choppers to the east joins the clamour of battle at the FBI headquarters, but the appearance of Chi causes a falter in the line. Vipers and BATs continue to boil out from their underground egress, but the munitions fire and heavy use of small arms is forcing many to take cover. In Quantico the Marines dig in, going at the Cobra forces with rifles, pistols, bayonets, and good ol' spades, cleaving helmets and armor alike as the scrum meets in the middle, all the while more air troopers fall, like seedlings of death. Taking the round in the plate, 301 feels it crack and give, the spinning round digging into his skin. Growling he grits his teeth and toggles a setting on the pistol, engaging an auto-fire pin, chewing through the rest of the clip as he moves for cover, trying to keep Cookie to ground, if not outright gun her down, his fire joining 2858's. Well, that 'swat' managed to hit home, and hit home well! Chi almost drops her sword as the machete bites deep into her side! She yells iin pain and says to Red Zone, we better fall back! Red Zone nods raggedly . "You got it! Joes, fall back!" RZ moves back, keeping pace with Chi, opening fire on Over Kill to cover their retreat. Over Kill says, "Got them on the run!" Over Kill actually backs off. "Thats right. Retreat. Run." he lets the BATs fire at them. "Come back again. I dare you. I can take all of you humans down!" too much. Its not too much. It's Over Kill. Cookie covers the agent, taking the risks to get them both back to safety, and it costs her. Bullets rip into her armored vest and cut a line across the edge of her arm. It stings like hell, but it's not a disabling wound. She gets to her cover and grins at the agent beside her. "Got it loaded?" When the grenade launcher is passed over, all set up and ready to go, she grins. "Thanks bunches. Now we just gotta keep it together while those marines do what marines do." Cookie makes sure the launcher is ready, then steps out just long enough to send a nice, explosive present into Cobra lines. "Jesus Christ!" Alley Viper 2858 lets go of his grapple line, giving him some much needed drop before that grenade launcher goes off over his head. Again shrapnel and concussion buffet the area, and while 2858 is out of the blast radius, he's still rattled by it. "Son. Of. A. Bitch!" He pulls himself up off the ground, and moves to cover as well. He opens his side pouch, and his fingers roll over his concussion grenade arsenal, and move past towards his frag grenades. He launches the compact frag around the corner, in hopes of giving better than he got. Over Kill shows everyone why its a good idea to keep him on a short leash. And who is holding that least? Cobra Commander. The Joes call a retreat? The news ripples across the FBI. Eyes widen and some begin looking panicked for some place to run. The Jungle Vipers join the northern frontlline, heavy weapons firing. They march over the dead, friendly and foe alike. It's turning into a down and out rout it appears as Cobra presses, and continues to shell the USMC base. 301, scuttles for cover as the explosives from Cookie throw up dirt and shrapnel around him, watching 2858 continue to fight with the navy woman, and seeing the FBI grunt with her go down, grins and lifts his SMG, opening fire with yet another gun. "They's runnin! Push! Push! COBRA!!" Alley-Viper 2858 says, "~~Push Push Lady Lightning, Push...Puuu-ush~~" Alley-Viper 2858 says, "anyone wanna go see Bang Camaro after this?" Over Kill says, "I...did I just hit a ninja?" Over Kill says, "You know that issue I had where I shut down in one hit last time? I think its resolved." Chi keeps falling back, trying to stay on her feet. She collapses at the feet of a medic, who loads her into a truck with the other badly wounded. Red Zone falls back with Chi, and takes a new position, covering the wounded. Quantico is lost... all he can do is help get out as many people as he can. A little round ball of death skips around the corner and Cookie dives for the ground. She's showered with dirt from thexplosion, but the shrapnel all goes high. Unfortunately, Rogers wasn't as quick on his feet, and he's torn open and bleeding. "Damn!" She scoots over and hefts the man on her shoulder with a grunt, wishing she had muscles like a SEAL. "Keep it steady!" she yells. "Throw down some cover as you go!" And fits action to her words, letting the launcher hang and freeing a hand to fire a few pistol shots at the cheeky bastard that chucked the grenade. She's going to feel this when the adrenaline wears off, that's for sure. Over Kill seems almost bewildered once his targets are gone. He starts to clean the blood off his machete. "Gunfire, the battlefield. Turns me into a beast. Its...addictive isnt it? I see why the humans fear me." he turns to his bats. "Fear us. We are.. indestructable." well at least hes focused on that not the still attakcing cookie. "Ahahah, yeah that's what you.../shit/!" Alley Viper 2858 clutches his ribs, the trauma plate there has cracked, and no doubt the bullet was in him. He was wounded now on the other side as Cookie manages some desperate cover fire, keeping him at bay. 2858 looks around, then starts to slink back, <> Leaving Cookie and the Agent where they are, Alley Viper 2858 doubles down on surviving the mission, withdrawing to complete mission parameters. Agents are chalkballing, but some are forming up on Cookie, trying to provide her cover. The Marine Base is reporting on US Military frequency that they are overrun, and that they are pulling back to Parris Island. The BATS, influenced by their master seem to redouble their efforts, squelches of binary erupting over several comm frequencies. The Vipers lift and charge again, firing wildly at the FBI forces while 301 himself stands up, sliding the bolt mechanism on that big damn HMG of his again, and he opens fire once more... they're rubber, but they're 7.62 rubber... Big damn fake bullets, targeted at Cookie and her charge. Over Kill says, "I have one question. Interrogations or destruction?" Alley-Viper 301 says, "Interrogation, Over Kill, an we want as much of the base for us to be able to use as we can too." Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Red Zone helps cover the retreat, staying behind to be a meat shield, if necessary, to make sure as many FBI agents and injured Joes get out as possible. He stands by the last transport, waiting on Cookie. Cookie can't keep the guy on her shoulder steady and keep firing with all these bullets bouncing around. She ducks as low as she can get while moving back, and fortunately luck is with her. The only rubber bullets that hit her are the ones that spring back off the ground, barely noticed in the excitement. Cookie's pretty out of breath by the time she gets to Red Zone and is more than glad to hand over the wounded agent to others so she can get aboard. "Hell of a day," she gasps. Over Kill tilts his head listening to the binary blips and directing BATs where he needs to be. Hes completely and totally in his element. Doing what he was built for. He moves to any downed enemy and starts to secure them for transport and or further interrogations. As Vipers and BATs continue, pushing into the Headquarters, blasting down doors and clearing rooms, the rank and file blue-shirts check for vitals, putting live rounds into knees, or elbows, after zip tieing downed agents, medi-vipers sweeping in behind to stabilize the newly injured. A horrific choir of screaming rising in the slow fade of small arms fire. 301 is furious, having scored not a single hit on anyone more than the mooks and desk agents who stick their heads out. He remembers Cookie, the one with that Alien that put holes in his chopper. Vendetta. He does not chase after her, or to where the transports are, he focuses on the mission. Interrogator wants people to put into interrogation. He'll lose more chasing down a single person, but oh how we would love to. Red Zone nods tiredly to Cookie, wincing as his laser wound really starts to hurt, adrenaline only doing so much to dull the pain. "Dude," he says, "We did what we could. All we can do now is retreat, lick our wounds, and plan a counter-attack. These Cobra scums have really overreached this time. I'm all in. As soon as I'm patched up, I'm not resting until we get this country back!" Grimly he boards the transport, the screams of those left behind ringing in his ears.